


Starry, Starry Night

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [27]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night sky could make a man feel small, but Vin had Chris to anchor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry, Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting down the days of summer with a ficlet a day during August.

The black sky seemed to go on forever, broken only by the pinpoints of light that were stars. Vin had heard the ocean described as endless and he supposed that was true. The night sky currently above him seemed bigger than endless, big enough to swallow several oceans and have room to spare. 

A sky like that could make a man feel small, but Vin had Chris to anchor him. The older man was behind Vin and made that twist of his hips that made Vin gasp, grounding him to the sensations of making love. The sky could wait when Vin had Chris filling him.

The two men had made a trip to Ridge City, escorting a prisoner scheduled to be shipped by train out East. They’d taken the Whitley Pass route on the way back solely because it was less traveled. The lovers didn’t have that much time away from the other five who made up their group and they had every intention of making the most of it. They’d stopped early at a watering hole and Chris had already taken Vin once right after they made camp. The ride back to Four Corners might be a little uncomfortable for Vin, but it totally worth it.

Vin was on his hands and knees, his fingers twisting into the ground as Chris continued to ride him. The older man thrust hard enough that the sound of his balls slapping against Vin’s body was audible in the quiet air of the night, but Vin didn’t mind. He loved it when Chris let go of his vaunted control and, besides, he was rocking back on the older man’s cock, giving as good as he got. 

They’d been going at it for what felt like forever, their earlier coupling having taken the edge off and allowing this one to last. This love making session wasn’t about relieving a growing itch; it was about connection. Still, they both were only human and Vin let out a long, soft groan. He’d been riding the edge of completion for almost too long; much more and pleasure would become pain.

“Chris, I’m gonna-. . . .” Vin gasped.

Letting go of one of Vin’s hips, Chris wrapped his hand in his lover’s hair and tugged Vin’s head up. “Go ahead. Let me hear you when you spill.”

Just as Vin liked it when Chris lost control, Chris seemed to like it when he could get the normally quiet Vin to make noise. Given what Chris’ cock was doing to Vin’s ass, it wasn’t too hard to indulge him.

“Aaaaahhhh,” Vin was beyond words, but hoped his cries would let his lover know just how good Chris was making him feel. “MMMm-ohhhhhhhhhhhh.”

Chris’ hand on the back of Vin’s neck pressed down, causing his ass to cant up. The slight change in position was enough to allow Chris to hit that sweet spot within Vin. The young man’s entire body convulsed as his release screamed through him. For a few moments, the stars dancing in front of Vin’s eyes weren’t the ones in the sky and he bucked as he came, like a horse being ridden for the first time.

Luckily for them both, it wasn’t Chris’ first rodeo. He rode out Vin’s orgasm and then resumed his thrusts, seeking his own release. Vin was all done in, but he did his best to clench and release his ass muscles, hoping to make it good for his lover. He succeeded. Chris shouted and hammered his hips harder, gripping Vin’s hair as he pulled the younger man’s head back. The action made Vin’s back arch and he finally felt the warmth of Chris’ release deep within him. As the older man orgasmed, he shouted out a name.

“Sarah!”

After Chris finished moving, both men collapsed onto the bare ground. Vin was breathing hard and twisted his head, looking for his post-coupling kiss. He didn’t get it. Chris turned away and as soon as Vin’s body spat out his cock, he was on his feet and headed towards the watering hole. Sighing, Vin let him walk away.

The quiet of the night made it easy to track Chris by sound. There was the noise of splashing and a few moments later, Chris was back, a wet bandana in his hand.

“We have to get you cleaned up or you’ll be a sticky mess tomorrow.” Chris’ voice was gentle, as was his touch, as he slowly began wiping Vin down. It concerned Vin that, as attentive as his lover was, he wouldn’t look at Vin at all.

“It’s okay, Chris.” Vin grabbed the older man’s wrist. “Really, it is.”

There was enough moon- and starlight for Chris’ expression to be clear. “No, it’s not Vin. You were giving me a gift and I-. . . .” The older man couldn’t finish.

Words were the bane of Vin’s existence. He never could seem to get the right ones out when it counted and, right now, he knew what he was going to say would count for a lot.

“You loved Sarah a lot.” Vin’s heart hurt when he saw Chris flinch at the sound of his dead wife’s name. “If you ever manage to love me half that much – I’ll be the luckiest man around.”

Chris looked at him in disbelief. “I do love you, Vin. You deserve better than be called a dead woman’s name when we’re. . . .you know.”

Vin shrugged. “Sarah was your wife and the mother of your son, of course you’re always gonna love her.” He was gentle, but determined to get the point across. “But she’s dead; I think I got the better part of the deal.”

His understanding got him a relieved smile and then a quick kiss. “Thank you.” 

Chris lay down by Vin and took him into his arms. The two men traded lazy kisses and soft caresses, but were too tired for arousal. After a few minutes, they yawned in tandem, prompting an honest-to-god grin from Chris.

“I’ll get the blankets.” Chris gave Vin one last kiss before getting up.

“Bring your book,” Vin was sleepy, but the opportunities for Chris to read to him were rare. Mary Travis was tutoring him on his letters, but it was going too slow for Vin’s liking. “There’s enough moonlight for you to read by.”

Chris was back quickly and Vin was glad to see that, in addition to the blankets under his arm, he had his book in his hand. The two men were veterans at open-air camps and it didn’t take long for them to create a nest in the blankets. Vin’s head was pillowed on Chris’ belly as the older man started to read out loud.

The fire they’d started earlier was down to a low burn. The horses were tethered close by and Vin could hear them shift position as they got comfortable for the night. Over and above everything else was the night sky. The stars stretched out over him, an endless ocean that threatened to suck Vin in. As if sensing his thoughts, Chris’ grip tightened around Vin, holding him close. 

Even the night sky was no match for Chris Larabee .

~the end~


End file.
